1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting assembly and, more particularly, to an improved connecting assembly for connecting two tubes by simply rotating a sleeve which receives two tubes to be connected.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional assembly for connecting two tubes 40, 60. The tube 40 includes a plain portion 41 integrally extending from a body, a central portion 42 with a thread formed on an outer periphery thereof, and a flange 45 extending longitudinally from the central portion 42, The flange 45 is tapered inward towards a free end thereof and defines two diametrically opposed slots. The tube 60 is able to be received in the tube 40. A sleeve 50 has an inner threaded portion 51 defined in an inner periphery thereof and an engaging surface 52 defined in the inner periphery thereof next to the inner threaded portion 51. The tube 60 extends through the sleeve 50 and is received in the tube 40. The sleeve 50 is threadedly engaged with the central portion 42 so that the engaging surface 52 contacts and compresses the flange 45 inwardly and radially to position the tube 60. In order to compress the flange 45, a certain number of revolutions of the sleeve 50 is required. This tales time and a large torque has to be applied to the sleeve 50.
The present invention intends to provide an improved connecting assembly for connecting tubes to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.